


A Man Named Hannah

by SarahJaneS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Flying Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grace Sharing, M/M, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJaneS/pseuds/SarahJaneS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never took notice to Hannah before. That is until she returned to him as a man. Now Cas is struggling with desires he doesn't understand and seeks the sanctuary of a church to try to clear his thoughts. This is where Hannah is fortunate enough to find him.</p>
<p>Hanstiel or Manstiel? I don't know what to call this ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Named Hannah

He use to not look at Hannah this way. She was just another girl. Like Meg. Like April. A distraction of flesh and bone. But when she gave up her vessel for the sake of allowing her human free will, it touched a part of Castiel that gave him hope. He wanted to believe that other angels might see things like she did. He liked to think that their still might be a future between angels and humans where he would not be so ridiculed for his friendship with Sam and Dean. 

Perhaps it was his determination; his stubbornness; his loyalty, but Castiel always clung to his convictions that the only way that there could be harmony was in giving free will to both angels and humans alike. He only wished he had realized that before Jimmy Novak lost his life. The remembrance stabbed at Castiel. It made him wish he could give Claire her father back as well as her home. 

Often he thought about how things might have been different if he had not taken a vessel like he had. So much destroyed; a legacy born through him, suddenly undone. It was what he had gained that kept him from turning back the hands of time. He stopped the apocalypse. It might have been at great cost and he has certainly misjudged himself since that time, but he can at least say he has done some good. He wouldn’t have done any of that if it hadn’t been for the Winchesters. For Dean. 

These reminders gave him purpose. And while traveling with Hannah seemed like a noble cause, it never felt quite the way it did when he was with Sam and Dean. 

It wasn't until he made plans to steal Metatron away, and Hannah appeared before him once more, that Cas started to see her differently. It was such a subtle change. She was still the same angel that he had always known, although stronger in spirit than perhaps she once was, but it was the way her body molded into the vessel she took that caught Castiel’s eye. He would never admit to be so superficial. He respected Hannah. He has always respected her and he has even grown to admire her. But the vessel she wore; becoming the man she bore life to, it stirred something in Castiel he didn’t know he possessed. It made him…lustful. 

He didn’t want to admit it. Not to himself and certainly not to Hannah, but he couldn’t hide the softness from his voice when he offered the name of the angel, now male, like a prayer. He couldn’t stop the way his eyes trailed down the length of his body. Everything could be read in that glance and in his word. 

“Hannah,” he voiced barely above a whisper, and the man that stood before him smiled. His eyes flashed, a message of recognition that spoke deeper than any words could, and Cas felt his own vessel yearning. 

He tried to push it away in the days to come. There was so much at hand that needed to be addressed, and the last thing he needed was distraction from his task. But then the Winchesters abandoned him yet again. They left him alone and tormented, dismissing his personal struggles until such a time came that he was needed by them again. With heaven out of the question, Cas turned to aiding those prayers of desperate need, but he couldn’t help it when his mind drifted. 

He tried to escape it. He tried to escape the dark pools of Hannah’s eyes or the broad curve of his nose. The way his body was lithe and lean but still soft in places Cas yearned to touch. He pushed it away; a habit long since forged through his struggles with Dean, but it kept resurfacing in his mind. He felt tormented and utterly alone. 

When it became evident that he could not find refuge in his mind, Cas escaped to the streets of Florence, Italy. He sought sanctuary in the Cathedral of Saint Maria del Fiore, making himself unseen by the local patrons as he stood in the middle of the hall and stared up at the vast arches high over his head. He admired the painting within the basilica and tried to think about Dean. Or Sam. Or humans in general because anything served a better purpose than this organic and unorthodox need to fornicate with another angel when such things were forbidden. But no matter how much he tried to distract himself, his mind kept wandering back to the large pools of Hannah's dark eyes; the enticing curve of his full lips; the rich soft allure of his voice. 

His yearning must have been like a beacon. One far brighter than he wanted to admit, because all of a sudden Hannah was standing there beside him. Head tilted back and eyes admiring the series of paintings that adorned the inside of the basilica arches. 

“So much of humanity is beautiful, is it not, Castiel?” Hannah said softly, and then he tilted his head to let his eyes wander across Cas’s face. Cas tried to ignore to subtle message in his words. 

“Why are you here, Hannah?” he asked instead and hoped that perhaps the other angel came with a purpose other than to respond to his need. For he wasn’t sure he wanted to respond to it. Desire was a pleasure rarely experienced among angels, but spending so much time in his human vessel has left Castiel confused with his emotions. 

“I think you should know the answer to that already, Castiel, but lets just say that I came because I was…curious.” Hannah turned away then, studying some of the local parishioners that were attending a private mass within a gated section of the cavernous building. Castiel was grateful that Hannah allowed him the privacy to compose himself. He was unfamiliar with the sudden heat spreading across his face. 

“I…didn’t ask you to come, Hannah,” he said, struggling for words, but they both knew that was exactly what Castiel did. He was just too ashamed to admit it out loud. Hannah glanced over his shoulder, taking in the sight of Castiel’s rumpled jacket and striped tie. His expression seemed neutral although Cas strained to feel what was hidden underneath. 

“So I should leave then,” Hannah said and let one of his eyebrows lift to imply the question in his words. Cas swallowed and turned away. He could easily say the words; tell Hannah to go, and something inside of him said to do just that. He needed to be vigilant in case Dean needed him. This was his purpose and the calling gave him comfort. But when he moved to speak, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. His heart ached at the thought of sending Hannah away. He didn't want to be alone again. 

Castiel pressed his lips together. Not wanting to meet the other angel’s eyes, he instead examined the architecture once more; admiring the effort once taken to honor his father. There was so much to take in. 

“You…don’t have to,” he said at last, the words reluctantly crossing his lips, and Hannah beamed at him. Cas caught sight of the smile from the corner of his eye, but when he turned to face Hannah once more, it took his breath away. Cas’s lips parted, sucking air through his teeth in surprise. Father, but Hannah was beautiful when he smiled. 

“Castiel,” he said, and the smile turned playful, “even when I was standing before you naked, you never looked at me in this way when I was a woman.” Hannah’s words startled Cas out of his gawking and he quickly turned away. Why did his cheeks keep heating up? 

He usually was able to keep a much better reign on these emotions. There were times, with Dean, that he felt a similar way but it was never acknowledged. Dean just ignored the idea of Cas having feelings at all. So it was much easier for him to drift through existence; a constant shadow, and not have to acknowledge the way it hurt him to do so. His feelings were an intrusive nuisance anyway. But this was different. Hannah was different. 

Cas reached out, guarded; cautious; but needing to know, and let his grace brush against Hannah to sense his emotions. Hannah was curious, intrigued, and… 

“I wonder,” Hannah mused, breaking Cas’s train of thought, “if I were to take my clothes off in this vessel, would you react with the same indifference that you had before?” 

Cas swallowed hard. He peered through his lashes to glare at Hannah. The other angel was toying with him now. He wanted to see Cas flustered and Cas didn’t like to think of himself as a game. He has been pushed around for too much over the past few years to last him his lifetime. 

“Don’t be like that,” Hannah said with a click of his tongue and he took a step towards Castiel. Cas turned away again, unsure of what was going on between them but not liking how vulnerable it made him feel. It seemed as though he always felt unsure of himself and helplessly exposed as of late. 

“On second thought, maybe you should go,” he said, just as softly as before, and ignored the way the thought of Hannah leaving made his heart ache. When the other angel narrowed the distance between them with another step, Cas couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Then chastise himself for doing just that. 

“We both know you don’t want that, Castiel, and neither do I,” Hannah said, his voice no longer playful. The tone was heavy; soft, and Cas felt a thrill rush down his spine. He glanced again, looking into the deep chocolate brown of Hannah’s eyes, and he bit apprehensively at his lip. 

Hannah stared at him as he slowly pulled his jacket off of his shoulders. His eyes were soft and wanting; shining with a fire that trimmed his irises in gold. A small smile played over his lips and Cas couldn’t help but study them. He thought about the way they would feel; how they would taste, and the want inside him broke free for just a brief instant. It was only a split second, but it was long enough for Hannah to feel it, and he rolled his eyes closed as a soft moan passed through his lips. 

“That feels good, Castiel.” His voice was almost a growl and Castiel felt that rush like fingers trailing down his spine again. It pulled at his loins; causing his dick to swell, and he tried to look away. He had to stop this. What was transpiring between them was forbidden and with Castiel already in dire light from his myriad of blunders, this would be just once more thing to seal him on the outside of heavens doors. 

“We…we can’t be doing this,” he said, feeling his resolve stiffen along with the rest of him. He took a step away, ignoring the way Hannah was untucking his shirt from his jeans. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” he said and Cas dared a glance at him. At those eyes; and his liquid black hair. Cas thought about the way it would feel to run his fingers through the short silky tufts. “You’re thinking that we will be seen. You’re thinking that this is wrong and you’re right. It is. But Castiel…” 

Hannah took a step forward then, closing the distance between them so much that the energy of his grace cascaded against Castiel’s skin. His breath caught in his throat. 

“Castiel,” Hannah said again, savoring the name on his tongue, and the wanton in his voice was unmistakable. “I have warded this place. Believe it or not, even a place as ancient and holy as this can be hidden from wandering angel’s eyes. The last place they will think to look is right under their noses.” A spark flitted across Hannah’s eyes and he opened himself to Cas; showing clearly his intentions. 

“We can’t!” Cas said, indignant at the very notion of what Hannah was implying in a house of God, but the other angel just flashed that smile again and Cas’s knees felt weak. Hannnah pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, dragging it over his head, and as he tossed it to the floor Cas lost all sense of his objections. 

Hannah’s body was lean; narrower than Dean’s, with a brush of hair across his chest and trailing down his stomach. Cas took in the view, hungrily savoring the way it ignited something wild inside his body, but Hannah gave him no time to react. He closed the remaining distance, the fire of his grace burning against Castiel’s own, and pulled Cas into a kiss. 

He never kissed another man before. He hardly was very experienced at kissing at all. While this was something angels at times dabbled with, exploring the curiosity of physical contact, it was never something Castiel took any interest in. Not before Dean. Not before the fall. Now, in this moment with Hannah, he could think of nothing else. His mouth worked on its own accord as though his body remembered the things Jimmy had once done, and he leaned into Hannah to deepen the kiss further. 

Hannah responded instantly. He grabbed Castiel’s hips and yanked in close so that his bare chest rolled against Cas’s coat. This was always the way with Hannah. He made up his mind and then he plunged in. Perhaps this was why Cas admired him so, even before he was the man that he was now, because of how similar they were to each other. 

Remembering he was a man now; a man named Hannah, Cas felt like he was falling. His body tumbled and tossed behind his closed eyes, as though he was sinking into a pit far deeper than the one he pulled Dean from. Then when Hannah parted his lips, and playfully licked at Castiel's, Cas relented to open lips to him as his body impacted against scorching flame. 

Cas gasped, savoring the painful euphoria that came from this angelic connection, and Hannah drew his gasp in; making it his own. Cas never thought it would feel like this. He knew his desire was forbidden but he could not comprehend why his father designed the sacrilege to feel so devine. 

Why did Hannah’s tongue inside his mouth feel like a lick of flame? Why did it burn so brightly in his stomach that he groaned softly in spite of himself? Why did he let his own tongue receive Hannah; joining them together in this physical connection that far surpassed anything he had ever felt before? 

Meg’s kiss tasted of oil. April tasted of salt. Hugging Sam and yes, even hugging Dean could not compare. Hannah tasted like summer rain. He smelled of frankincense and nutmeg, and his embrace burned. He was so hot Cas wondered how he was not igniting. His grace a furnace against his skin. 

Cas pulled away, unable to stand the intensity of the interaction anymore, and realized that his heart was racing. His breaths came short and rapid as his whole body felt hot-wired. He was being electrocuted by his very own desire. At any moment, he threatened to spontaneously combust. 

“Hannah,” he breathed, his eyes dazed and disoriented. He sought out the other man, the creamy soft brown of his skin, and Cas fingers trembled as he traced them down the length of his chest. Hannah didn’t speak a word, but instead reached out to push Castiel’s coat off of his shoulders. 

Cas reluctantly pulled away, assisting Hannah to free him of his many layers. While they could just as easily use their grace for such a processes as this, the physical contact was so much sweeter. The feel of Hannah’s hands working over the buttons of his shirt was so much richer than grace would allow and all the desire building within them cascaded like waves over their skin. Both men shivered from the concussion. 

“This is holy, Castiel,” Hannah breathed against Cas’s neck and then followed the heat of his words with languid wet kisses. Cas tilted back his head, allowing Hannah more access, and worked his shirt off of his back. He glanced down, savoring the way Hannah’s skin was so dark in contrast to his own, and dipped his head to lick at his shoulder, relishing the taste. 

Around them, the mass was letting out; Florentines retreating into the heat of the day to venture back to their homes. No one acknowledged the presence of two angels among them, invisible to both human kind and their own as they delved into the deepest catacombs of sin. Cas barely acknowledgedthem as well, with the way his body ignited. 

Hannah dropped to his knees; his lips trailing lower to explore Cas’s chest and stomach while Cas burned beneath him. Each kiss like tinder to his flame. 

“It’s so hot,” he breathed, panting the words out with a heaving chest and Hannah glanced up at him. His eyes were deep and full, rimmed in that angelic gold that came with harnessing his grace, and he cocked a small smile. 

“Too much is contained in your vessel. You need to release. Let out your wings. Let me see them.” Cas stared at Hannah, his eyes wide with shock. His wings? This was just not done. Wings were shown as a display of prowess and dominance. They were used as weapons and to maneuver in combat. They were not ever used in this way. Not to relieve the heat of sexual tension. Not to flaunt and to admire and to lust for. But the moment Hannah said the words, the moment they processed in Cas’s lust slowed brain, he very much wanted to do just as Hannah requested. He wanted Hannah to look at his wings with longing and not fear. To touch them in a way no creature has ever done before; and he wanted to see Hannah’s as well. He needed to see them. Cas held his breath, pressing his lips together once more to steady his nerves, and then tentatively let his wings unfurl. 

Hannah’s eyes flashed gold and grew wide to see them. He got to his feet, pulling away from Cas and stepped back so that he could take in the full span of Cas's black wings. They trembled a little under the scrutiny. Cas was not used to being gawked at and the anxiety left him feeling unsettled, but Hannah didn't look anything other than amazed. 

“So this is what it means to be a Seraph,” he said softly and Cas swelled with pride. He let his wings stretch, flaunting them a bit, and Hannah’s eyes danced over him. “I should have said long ago how beautiful you are, Castiel.” 

Cas’s wings drooped again; embarrassed by Hannah’s frankness, and he looked away. His eyes studied the intricate tilework spread across the floor. 

Hannah moved closer to him, and reached out to capture Cas’s chin between his fingers. He turned Cas to look at him, and the moment their eyes met, Cas felt like he was falling again. He felt Hannah’s fingers run gently along the arch of his right wing and Cas’s whole body shuddered. His mouth fell open, startled by the feeling but unable to find words; or even sound to express what he was experiencing. 

“They are so soft. Much softer than I imagined a Seraph’s wings to be,” Hannah whispered and his eyes drifted away from Cas’s to take in the great curl of his wings rising above his head and tucked against his back. Hannah’s fingers sank deeper into the thick coverts and he combed through them. The touch was like lightning, battering against the flames still smoldering inside of him, and Cas’s eyes rolled up as he let out a deep moan. The sound was loud and he immediately ducked his head, embarrassed. He glanced around at the people strolling past them; oblivious to their existence. 

“Oh, I love the way that sounded,” Hannah breathed, his face suddenly slack and unfocused. “I love exciting you.” 

“Hannah…” Cas growled. He swallowed, tried to focus on his words instead of on the amazing feeling of Hannah’s fingers and his grace laced into Cas’s wings. “I want to touch…let me see...” Hannah was drawing his hands down the length of Cas’s primary feathers and oh…words were too hard to form. 

Hannah leaned close, rutting his hip against Castiel’s and the feel of friction against his body made his legs give out entirely. Hannah caught him and Cas opened his eyes to look at the other angel. 

“Do you want to see my wings, Castiel?” Hannah asked, his face red with his yearning and Cas nodded wordlessly. There was no hesitation to his action. Hannah’s wings burst from his back and a moment later he took flight. He pulled Cas into the air, launching them towards the basilica, and Cas pivoted with his own wings to suspend them in flight. 

Castiel pulled back, and Hannah released him willingly. Both men took in the sight of each other’s wings. It was no surprise to Cas that Hannah’s wings were as black as his own. Being incorporeal in their truest form, when manifested in a vessel their wings often take on characteristics of that vessel like hair or eye color. It was also not a surprise that Hannah’s wings were smaller than his own being that Hannah was among the rank of the Dominion. What surprised Castiel was how they to reacted to him. 

Hannah’s wings seemed to bend towards his own, even in flight, as though he were forfeiting to Castiel in combat. Cas’s own wings seemed to bristle and flare without him wanting them to and he could see how they milked the flame deep in Hannah’s eyes. It never occurred to him that carnal lust would be so instinctually similar to feral aggression, but his wings spoke volumes between them. Where other angels might cower at such a display, Hannah ached with desire that rippled through his grace. 

Cas rolled his wings, leaping forward in flight, and crashed into Hannah with a base need that seemed as ancient as his kind and he distantly wondered if it was his father's will to keep them apart or merely a decision made in his name centuries ago. 

Cas's lips sought out Hannah’s eagerly this time as their hands tangled into eachothers wings. Hannah was right: the feathers were soft. He pulled at Hannah’s long black primaries, savoring the groan pushed into his mouth from Hannah’s throat and they dove, losing altitude, only to twist and soar an instant before hitting the carpet of tile beneath them. Cas was certain that wouldn’t go unnoticed. 

Hannah pulled his hands away and let Cas carry them both as his wings curled reflexively around the dominant angel. Cas could feel the way his heart raced along with his breathing, his breath heavy against Cas's neck, and Hannah trembled as he fingers fumbled over the zipper and fly of Cas’s pants. 

“Castiel! Please!” he moaned, pulling away from their kiss to emit his need. His grace pulsed; a living thing that coiled through Cas’s feathers and caressed the length of his body. Cas felt enveloped in the coarsing heat, burning along every nerve ending his vessel possessed, and he could not deny Hannah for anything. He used his grace to will their clothing away in a flash of holy light. 

Hannah instantly pressed against him; hard and rutting with need, and Cas’s wings beat gusts of wind against the flame that consumed both of their bodies. Cas let his one hand drop, abandoning Hannah’s feathers to slide fingers against his thigh, and then when his hand closed over Hannah’s hip, he jerked the angel closer; pressing into him until Hannah whimpered with hot breath against his neck. 

Cas felt his body taking control again in an odd instinctual way he didn’t know he possessed. He worked his hips against Hannah, alleviating the growing need of his pulsing shaft, as the hand still tangled into his feathers tugged and pulled every moan out of him. 

“I can’t…I’m not going to last,” Hannah groaned and Cas did not know how such a thing could be known but he knew it of himself as well. He dug nails into Hannah’s shoulders, twisting the angel around in his grasp, and then rubbed his needy cock into the cleft of Hannah’s backside. 

Hannah reached back, grabbing against Cas’s hips as his head lulled onto his shoulder. Cas never experienced this before, but he has seen the act often enough between humans, and while this was not Dean, and probably never would be Dean, Cas cared deeply for Hannah and refused to just bend him and take him the way every ounce of his being was demanding he do. Instead, he wet his fingers in his mouth, and slid them against Hannah’s entrance. 

Hannah shuddered; working against him and pushing his body willingly into the penetration. His dark hair brushed gently against Cas’s cheek as his head rolled back and forth along his shoulder. 

“Castiel please don’t make me wait! I have wanted this for too long,” Hannah keened through his teeth and to hear his words, Cas couldn’t help but blink in surprise. His wings beat harder and he lifted them higher; into the basilica adorned with a testament of their written history on earth. How long has Hannah truly desired him? The encounters they spent together when Hannah was a woman were only an eye drop of time in the pool of their lifespan. Has his desire extended past that to a time when Cas was in his true form; something Dean would never even be able to see? 

It made him feel significant in a way he has not felt since he first came to earth. The insecurities that have been bestowed upon him by the legacy of following in the shadow of both the Winchesters was suddenly shucked away. Even if he was fallen. Even if he was hated by most of his own kind. He was still an angel of the Lord, and to Hannah he was righteous. Castiel let his fingers slip away, and Hannah twisted around to kiss him hungrily. He then spread his wings, feathers still curved towards Castiel’s grace, and lowered himself in flight to take Cas into his mouth. 

Cas’s eyes rolled with the sensation. It astounded him how reactive his vessel could be to the slightest touch, and to have the length of his shaft submersed in the moist fire of Hannah’s mouth left him dizzy. He had to concentrate to keep himself in the air. 

He sensed in Hannah that this was a means to an end. He was prepping Castiel for what was to come, but Cas almost wished he wouldn’t stop. He was right on the edge. He could see the long fall into damnation just before him, and he thought that if Hannah continued as he was for just a moment longer, the release would allow him to plummet at last into that blissful iniquity. But Hannah pulled away and Cas chased after the feeling of those beautiful lips around him with a whine. 

“Now, Castiel, it must be now,” Hannah said, panting and a wreck with his need. Cas pulled at him, twisting him around again in flight, and was reminded once more of how similar this was to combat. 

As his wings batted against them, Cas found that opening he craved from Hannah, and pushed his way inside. All that was sacred in this world could not compare to this bliss. 

Castiel was molten heat. Hannah and his grace coarsed over him and through him as Cas worked his way inside. Hannah’s skin, tan and smooth, tensed as the muscles in his back bunched. His wings quivered and rustled but no longer comprehended the methods of flight. They curled back; beckoning him; Submitting to him, as all of Hannah submitted to him and Cas took him. He would take everything that this man was willing to give. He would take both this man and the angel harbored beneath. This man named Hannah. 

“Castiel! Light of heaven! Castiel you feel so good. It burns! Father, it burns!” Hannah rambled and moaned, his head rolling as his lips and teeth sought out Castiel’s neck. Cas could certainly understand. The flame barreling between both of them left Cas wondering how much his vessel could withstand. Would it be so bad to burst into flame? Let his vessel fall away like a discarded husk and let their true forms coalesce in this way. It was inviting, but somehow Cas knew it wouldn’t be the same. It was their vessels that received these sensations so willingly; firing synapses and driving them further to the brink of orgasm. Without the skin and bone; without kiss and touch, it was just a joining of energy. They would ignite like an atom bomb and have nothing to show for it. 

Cas rocked his hips; riding the tidal wave of grace that merged between them, and focused on the thick white heat of his length inside of Hannah. 

Hannah. Brave, beautiful, seductive Hannah. How had he not seen this side of the leser angel before? Was it merely the male vessel he craved as a replacement for Dean or was it so much more? Cas didn’t know. He didn’t know anything beyond the moment and the flame and the building pressure that was pulling his balls tight against his body. 

“Hannah…you feel so…” but Cas couldn’t finish the words. In truth he didn’t know what he was even going to say. Amazing? Undoing? Sinful? Glorious? The language was lost to him along with his vision as he came in an explosion that seared into him like a brand of hot iron on his skin. He cried out, half groaning and half sobbing, as his wings arched and then collapsed against his back reflexively. He could hear Hannah; feel him spasming under his touch and knew he reached his climax just as quickly before the world tilted and suddenly Cas was falling. Consciousness slipped through his fingers like oil and he felt himself plummeting as he knew he would. He would crash against the earth; assault his vessel and drown in his own sin as redemption for his crimes. But before he felt the hard tile slam against his shoulder and back, Cas was pulled up again. Hannah had somehow managed to regain his lift, and spreading his wings, he wrapped himself around Castiel; drawing him close as he lowered them gently to the floor. 

“Castiel…oh, Castiel. Beautiful Castiel.” Hannah’s words were heavy with tears but Cas was too overcome to register their meaning. He closed his eyes, nuzzled against the hollow at the base of Hannah’s neck, and let his wings lazily cover them both in a spread of black feathers. Soon Hannah did the same, entertwining their wings in a tangle akin to their bodies, and the feel of those other feathers against his own rippled aftershocks of heat down his back and along his skin. 

“That was amazing Hannah. Thank you,” he whispered as he rubbed his face against Hannah’s neck. He was drunk on the mix of their scent. “Thank you.” 

Cas did not know how long they laid there, savoring the feel of each other, but when he opened his eyes at last, the cathedral was dark. The doors sealed. Hannah seemed to have dozed into an uncommon sleep from the exertion of their experience and Cas listened to the soft repetition of his easy breathing. 

Cas, if you can here me, get your feathery ass down here. 

Cas frowned. Dean. He thought for a moment about ignoring the call. He thought about just staying in this place and watching Hannah sleep. Maybe after some time Hannah would awaken and they could explore other sinful acts in this ancient house of God. The idea was enticing and yet Dean's call left Cas feeling horribly guilty. He leaned over, and let his lips brush Hannah’s forehead as his nose drew in the sweet scent of his hair. 

“l’ll be right back,” he whispered close to the angel’s ear, and then he pulled away. Getting to his feet, he dressed himself quickly and spread his wings to fly to where Dean waited. Maybe this time, he won’t stick around for quite so long. 


End file.
